megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra (FM-ian)
is an EM being from Planet FM. In Mega Man Star Force, Libra tricks Geo Stelar's teacher, Mitch Shepar, into wave changing with him to become Libra Scales. Personality Libra is shown to be quite wise, or at least, intellectual for an FM-ian. He is gentle and passionate for an FM-ian, unlike Cygnus (who is quite arrogant). His form is that of a brown scale. He carries two balances on both hands which turn into water and fire when wave changed. In the anime, Libra tends to speak in a manner of giving others two choices, A or B, which usually tend to be the same thing. He also tends to get easily flustered and confused by many of Earth's cultures after coming into the planet. He also tended to observe many things on the planet and wrote things down in a journey, commenting how humans tend to beat around the bush, such as how the producers didn't just tell him that he was fired after his show was cancelled. When Libra becomes unbalanced mentally due to being confused, it causes a struggle and causes him to split into two, one that is passive, and the other aggressive. Background Game History After Mitch Shepar was confused and didn't know what to do regarding his career, either resign or abandon his ideals for the sake of his students, Libra insisted on leaving his ideals. After that night, Mitch uses the Study Wave (an EM wave that stimulates brain activity), forcing his students to study nonstop and fuses with Libra turning into Libra Scales. After being defeated, Cepheus later resurrects Libra and sends him after Mega Man to stop him from approaching Andromeda, which he miserably lost. Libra also appeared in Mega Man Star Force 3, though only in the form of a Noise Change used by Mega Man. Anime History In the anime, he first appears during a fight with Omega-Xis. After getting heavily damaged, he escapes, and takes refuge in Shepar's body while recovering. He makes his choices through "A or B" decisions, and at times his options are both the same. After attempting to recreate the designs of bottle rockets (which Shepar was planning to use in his science class), he gives up, transforms into Libra Scales and attacks the labs. During his attacks, he causes fires atop some tanks, which threaten to cause an explosion should the pressure get too high. Mega Man eventually stops him, injuring him critically and forcing him to retreat again. Libra is left unable to Wave Change until Cygnus uses his wave device. He participates in the battle for the Andromeda Key, but retreats when it is clear the FM-ians have lost. After Cygnus's destruction, Libra is stranded with the other FMs on Earth, and takes on Shepar's form to blend in with other humans. He began by running a popular show, "Quiz Chance Get", which somehow fit in well with his tendency to make "A or B" decisions. When the other FMs attack the studio, Libra ends up saving it for the sake of his livelihood. Later, he gets fired when the show's popularity dwindles, and his hopes and doubts result in him splitting into a "Fire half" and an "Aqua half", both of which represent his aggressive or passive choices respectively. Both halves argue repeatedly, and switch back and forth within Libra's human body. The Aqua half goes on to write a book, which quickly turns into a best-seller, while the Fire half decides to resume with the attack on Earth. Eventually, when the Fire half accidentally sets off a fire that traps himself, the Aqua half arrives, and both resolve to work together and put out the fire. When the EM comet passes over Earth, Libra is reduced to saying "Hello" or "Good morning" repeatedly while the EM waves were in effect. The effect wears off after the comet passes. Libra takes fights with the FM-ians against Mega Man near the end of the series. But he retreats when Cepheus orders them to. While, he was packing up his things to return to Planet FM, Gemini Spark attacks and kills him to fill the Andromeda Key. Libra later appears in the last episode of the Tribe season with the other FM-ians and their hosts at Sonia Strumm's concert. Gallery Concept_libraalt2.jpg|Early concept art of Libra. Concept art of Libra.png|Concept art of Libra. SF3LibraNoise.png|Libra Noise Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:FM-ians Category:Males